Semiconductor devices such as BGA and LGA are subjected to burn-in test that applies the stress due to a high temperature before shipping. This test can remove the occurrence of defects of semiconductor devices within a predetermined period from the shipment. Generally, there are two kinds of sockets used for burn-in test. One is an open-type socket that reciprocates a cover member in a vertical direction. The other is a clamshell-type socket that rotates a cover member. The open-type socket is disclosed, for example, in the patent document 1 or the patent document 2. The patent document 1 provides a socket that can appropriately attach or detach an electronic device including surface mount semiconductor device such as BGA and CPS.
According to the patent document 1, the socket includes a base member, a cover member, a plurality of contacts, an adaptor that can move in a direction to be close to or separated from the cover member and provide a mounting surface for BGA, a latch member attached to base member rotatably, and a positioning mechanism that can move in response to the movement of the cover member. A positioning portion of the positioning mechanism can move over the mounting surface of the adaptor in a diagonal direction and can position and hold the mounted BGA. And, solder balls are separated from the other end of the contact while the BGA package is held by the positioning mechanism, the jumping of BGA package from the mounting surface is prevented, thereby increasing the efficiency of automatic loading of BGA package on the socket.
According to the patent document 2, a socket includes a base member, a cover member attached reciprocatably in a direction to be close to or separated from the base member, a plurality of contacts that are fixed in the base member and electrically connect to each terminal of LGA device mounted on the mounting surface of the main body of the base member, and a latch member supported by the base member rotatably. A swinging member is provided on the leading edge of the latch member, and it is designed that the swinging member presses the LGA device. Therefore, the thin type of semiconductor device is certainly mounted without being damaged.    The patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,078    The patent document 2: Patent publication No. 2003-168532